


Caught in The Moment

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, No Plot, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: Chloe wasn’t expecting this, after getting rudely awoken from her sleep. She was expecting to relieve an ache and then ease back into her slumber. However, a usually shy and timid hippie had other ideas...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Caught in The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot I got prompted to write about the two Pricefield girls getting it on. So if you want something other than sex, then turn back now. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

“Ow shit!” Chloe grumbles with a jump from her sleep when something hits her in the face.

She lifts her head from her pillow and squints her bleary eyes as she looks to the only offending thing it can be.

Max Caulfield lays next to her or more precisely half on top of her as she has been the majority of the night. That is to say when she isn’t tossing and turning as she mumbles incoherently in her sleep.

This would usually be hella welcomed being smothered by the cute little hippie. The punk, always very eager to get in any and all contact she can have with her... _‘best friend’_. Feeling her warmth and breathing in that beautifully sweet, heady nostalgic scent of hers. Yes Chloe wishes for more with her, so much more, and has been in love with her since before they were tweens.

But tonight is not the night for her warmth and closeness. The stifling summer air is so heavy and thick already and she can feel the sweat dripping from herself. That hot sticky, unpleasant sensation, when everything clings to you and you feel like you’re suffocating. Granted she is only wearing her underwear now, as she shed her other garments throughout the night.

“Dude, you need to give a girl some space.” Chloe whispers into the dark of her room, with a pat on the other girls back, and feels how wet she is through the top.

Max doesn’t seem to wake, just kind of constricts herself around the blue haired girl more.

“Jesus dude, you’re gonna hella kill me!” Chloe mutters and tries to loosen the grip Max has on her so she can free herself.

It seems to work and she sighs in relief when the younger girl grumbles something as she sits up.

Chloe watches her for a moment because she doesn’t do anything and wonders if she is actually still asleep. Wouldn’t be unusual for Max to do stuff in her sleep. Talking and doing random things is normal place for her.

“Yo hippie, whatcha doing? Um, you erm...” She ends up trailing off and her eyes widen as Max takes her top off.

Now her best friend sits in nothing but her underwear. And by underwear, the punk means just a pair of boy shorts and nothing else.

She doesn’t get to say anything, not that she could, before Max turns around, basically flops back on top of the stunned blue haired girl, and resumes her previous position.

Unsure what to do, Chloe just kind of freezes, feeling the naked skin of Max against her own. If she thought she was hot before then it’s nothing compared to the boiling of her body now.

“You’re so hot... your rooms hot... I’m hot.” Max mumbles and snuggles the body she has wrapped herself around.

“Yeah... you are...” Chloe whispers in the stillness of the room.

Unsure what is going on right now yet feeling on the verge of a heat overload; and not really from the air anymore but the basically naked Max on her. She swallows thickly and hesitantly lifts her hands to place them on the hot body, in every sense of the word, that lays against her own.

“Hey erm, Max, you awake?” Chloe asks, unclear with herself whether she wants her to answer yes or no.

She doesn’t get a reply but instead she feels as Max snuggles her head on the punks chest or rather her boob. One of the girls hands resting on the other. It sends ripples of pleasure throughout her body, especially to one area in particular.

“Fuck!” Chloe gasps then bites down on her lip to stop any noise. She’s always been sensitive but having Max do this is like an overload of sensitivity.

She still doesn’t think the hippie is awake though, as her breathing is slow and heavy.

Completely flustered, overheating for so many reasons and needing some form of release. She has to do something to relieve the ache inside.

It’s certainly not the first time Chloe has got herself off while Max is next to her or on her. It actually makes the climax quicker to reach and all the more exciting, explosive and like Max is doing it to her. Rather than all the times she has to only rely on her imagination of Max and her doing it. She also knows that the hippie is one of the heaviest sleepers around and it’s never woken her up before.

So one last check with a softly spoken, “Max?” To make sure she is still asleep, she travels her wayward and all to eager hand to its destination.

Chloe slips a careful left hand under the waistband of her underwear and a slender finger from her entrance, gliding effortlessly through her slick wet folds, spreading that wetness around to her clit.

Immediately a small gasp slips out from her mouth and she has to bite down on her lip as soon as she touches herself; feeling so sensitive from her built up arousal and the situation she’s in.

She starts off slow and cautious, trying to keep her volume and movements under control. But as her pleasure builds higher and higher, and she breathes in Max’s ‘ _hella sweet and oh so beautiful aroma_ ’, she can’t help a moan falling from her lips.

Chloe’s hand moves with more purpose on her clit now, sometimes treating herself to a finger slipping inside her wet heat and she can’t help the roll of her hips. Her other hand begins to caress along Max’s soft, slightly clammy, yet still velvety skin.

Lost in the pleasure she’s giving herself, images of Max’s naked body she’s seen when the hippie changes. Her own imagination of her best friend between her legs, lashing a silken tongue against her and slipping inside, reaching depths she can only dream of, Chloe knows she won’t last long. She’s never been one to hang about and deny herself what she wants. And with everything she’s feeling in this moment, now is no different. She uses one talented finger to pull back the hood of her clit, exposing the raw bundle of nerves, for another finger to take advantage of it.

“Mmm fuck, you feel and smell so hella good!” The punk lets out in a breathy moan as she unconsciously nuzzles into the mess of brown hair below her.

As Chloe is on her way to reaching her destined goal, Max begins to stir to the sound of a voice, and something on her head and digging into her back.

She blinks her eyes a couple of times then she remembers where she is and realizes what is going on. It’s not the first time she’s been woken up by Chloe as she pleasures herself. Of course, she was very embarrassed the first time it happened and didn’t know what to do. But now it’s a normal thing for her to be woken by this and she can usually put it out of her mind.

Sure she wishes it was her that was the one doing it and to be with Chloe in this way. They have kissed a few times before and are always very tactile with each other; hand holding, cuddling and they always share a bed. Yet Chloe seems to pull away if Max tries to be brave and gets a little ’ _handsy_ ’ or even hints, in a jokey way, at a more permanent furthering of their relationship. She knows Chloe doesn’t ever want to be tied down, only ever knowing her to have a couple of boyfriends when they were younger. But there has never been anything after that, as Chloe herself said, ‘ _I’m not interested in it and all the hella baggage that comes with it. Bang ‘em and leave ‘em’_. And that’s what Max is sure Chloe does. So Max always leaves it and starts to question herself that it’s obviously her that the girl is not interested in. It’s so confusing for her because of how they are together and with what they do and the way Chloe flirts with her.

But what Max cannot get away from this time and try to ignore is the hand that travels down her back, her bare back she realizes; unclear on how she ended up this way, as said hand grips her butt now and squeezes. Then there’s the nuzzling of her head and the sounds of the punks moans, especially of Max’s own name.

The usually timid of the two can’t hold back any longer and has to test the waters. She is so incredibly aroused, completely overheating, and not just from the summer air, and extremely nervous. But she remembers Chloe Price always brings out her braver side and she needs to know where they stand.

So with a hesitant hand she wraps it around the blue haired girls wrist, which receives a small yelp and an almost whine sounding noise in protest.

Chloe tries to whip her hand out from her underwear and act as if nothing was going on. But Max grips tight around her wrist and holds it in place as she raises her head and looks down at the other girl.

They both stare back at each other in complete silence, well apart from the heavy breathing of the punk that can be heard.

Chloe’s eyes are wide with surprise and embarrassment. Cheeks glowing, even in the low light, and pants as the remnants of her building orgasm still linger.

Max on the other hand is not wide eyed. She stares back with an intense gaze as she looks between the two startled blue eyes staring back at her.

As the frozen moment lingers on, Max decides she cannot take it and has to act.

So she says with as much determination as she can, “Don’t stop Chloe. Keep going.” And ends with a kiss to lips that are calling to her.

Chloe is unable to process any of this and can only manage, “What?” For a response.

Confidence building and not wanting this moment to pass her by, Max slides her hand into the punks underwear and over the others hand, feeling just how wet she is. “Let me help you get there?”

‘ _OH MY FUCKING GOD!!_ ’ Is what Chloe thinks to herself. ‘ _Max wants to fuck me! She doesn’t even like me in that way. I mean sure we’ve kissed and shit, but I didn’t think she was interested in sex. I know she hasn’t done it before. I’m pretty sure, anyway. Maybe I’m dreaming right now. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve dreamt about Max doing this_.’

So Chloe Price does what Chloe Price does and that’s to try and act cool and completely unfazed. Even as she internally overloads from her wildest dreams coming true. Her best friend, the only one she has ever loved, wants to fuck her.

The punk smirks up at her and says with her usual teasing tone, as Max continues to wait for her to do something, still with that sexy intense stare. “Go for your life hippie. I’m about hella ready to blow!”

However, the younger girl smirks back and teases, “I know, I heard you... and not for the first time either.”

This gets the ever present punks smirk and bravado to falter as she tries to retort without sounding flustered, “Yeah well, you should have jumped on in. I could have hella used the help.” And she goes to remove her hand.

But Max doesn’t let her and keeps that hand in place with her own as she says a little sternly, “No! I want to feel you do it with me.”

‘ _Fuck, that’s hella sexy!_ ’ Chloe thinks to herself and can feel as her body thrums with white hot arousal and her pussy pulses.

“Damn girl! It seems this little doe eyed hipster is just full of surprises. You a hella dirty girl in the sack, Caulfield?”

“That depends how dirty you want to get, Price!” Max shoots back as she slides a finger over the punks. She starts to slowly move them against the girls clit, feeling as wetness coats her own finger even more.

It makes Chloe bite down on her lip, after a breathy moan comes out and she strains not to let her eyes roll in pleasure. ‘ _Can’t show Max that barely she touches me and I’m already on the verge of cumming._ ’ The punk mutters to herself in her ever defiant way.

Max obviously knows Chloe is enjoying it. She’s seen her excited face many times before and also her extremely aroused one when she thinks no one can see. She’s also surprised with herself at handling this situation better than she thought she would. Never having been in this kind of situation before because she has only ever thought about and had eyes for Chloe.

“Haha wow! Who knew my little Maxi-pad was so feisty.” The punk teases, feeling absolutely awesome and her usual attitude coming back.

Max rolls her eyes, “I’m not yours Price—“

“If we do this you are! But then, you’ve always been mine Maxine and you always will be. Fuck, mmm... no one else is good enough for you!” Chloe cuts in, very serious now with what she is saying.

Max wants to protest and tell Chloe she’s not that easy and they haven’t even been something to each other before this. But just to hear Chloe say that she’s hers, has Max fighting back a smile and trying to squash down the immense fluttering in her stomach right now.

But the younger girl does have some self respect and needs to make Chloe think she isn’t just going to roll over that easily. “You will have to make me want you first. Then we’ll see whether I’m willing to be yours or not.”

Chloe feels a pain inside hearing Max not say she wants her back but covers it with a smirk and her usual teasing tone, “I know you want me, Maximum wetness for Chloe. Why d’you think I haven’t been with anyone else in forever?”

“Yes, you have!” Max retorts, remembering how hurt she felt when Chloe would go off with some random guy and she’d be left alone, nothing but a bitter hollowness inside.

“Shitty, meaningless drunken sex, and not as often as you think. I just got so trashed I’d pass out before anything could happen. And I never got in a relationship with anyone either. I only done all that because you wouldn’t give me what I wanted, what I’ve always wanted... you, Max! And I’m gonna prove it to you, mmm, I’m gonna hella prove it to you over and over, you’re mine! But first, you need to be getting on with something because I’m hella dying to cum right now!”

Max doesn’t need any further words and begins to move with a little more purpose against Chloe’s clit. But she makes sure to keep control of this situation, especially when the punks other hand tries to take charge. She doesn’t want Chloe to take charge, she wants to do this her way and get to have the power over her for once. So with a steady but pressured pace she moves their fingers to a rhythm that she knows works for herself, and will hopefully drive Chloe crazy. And if the other girls gasps, moans and the biting down on her bottom lip, with those lit up excited blue eyes, are anything to go by, then she finds it very acceptable.

Yet, no matter how brave and confident Max is feeling at the moment, she still needs some form of validation.

But she needn’t have been worrying because Chloe starts to pant and moan as she asks, “Mmm shit Max! You know, wow, hella know what you’re doing. Why in hell have you not done this to me before?”

Proud of the reactions she’s getting and spurred on by this, Max smirks and lowers her voice to a huskier tone, “Just because I haven’t had sex, does not mean I haven’t explored my own body Chloe... Why do you think I spent so much time in the shower or needed some time ‘ _alone!_ ’?”

Chloe laughs breathlessly, “Fuck, Max. That’s hella sexy hot! I’m goddamn jealous I wasn’t invited. You must be crazy awesome and a total animal ’cos you were gone for ages!”

Max smirks, confidence building, “I know how to touch myself... like, if I do this and touch you just right,” She uses a second finger to stimulate the area just below Chloe’s clit and another to tease the wall to the girls extremely wet entrance, “I know it’ll make it seem as if I’ve entered you, your back will arch and you’ll moan and climax for me in no time.” And then she pulls the punks bra down to reveal two perfect breasts, nipples rosy and taught. She takes one of those taught rock hard nipples into her mouth and sucks, humming and tongue swirling as she does.

Chloe runs her fingers through Max’s hair and grips as she tries to be defiant, tries to hold back the immense amount of pleasure, the searing heat that shoots through her. But she can’t and she’s moaning as her back arches. “Fuu-UCK Max! Shit mmm... how—oh wow yeah that’s, that’s ha ahh... who the hell are you? Where’s my doe eyed girl gone?”

Max steps up her pace feeling Chloe’s hand grip her hair tighter and her hips roll faster.

With a playful tug, the hipster stops her play on the punks nipple, earning a small whine in protest, to state, “I’m still the same girl that has been with you since I was three years old and you played with me in the sandpit, when no one else would. But maybe you failed to see me after—“

“I noticed you then and I still notice you every single day now... mmm fuck... I close my eyes and I always see you and only you.”

Chloe quickly raises Max’s head and runs her fingers through her hair and then grips. She looks between those sharp, but also soft loving eyes above her, before she brings Max down to capture her lips.

It’s a desperate, even a somewhat messy kiss, but still full of pleasure, passion and feelings between the two girls, as tongues clash and salivas exchanged.

The punk knows she’s going to burst any moment, feeling on the edge of an explosive climax and she can’t hold it in any longer.

She pulls back from the kiss with a low raw rumbling moan, eyes still locked with the girl that is doing things to her body she didn’t know were possible, as her legs try to constrict and her hips pull down. And then her scream comes as she does, “MAX MAAX... FUU-UCK...” And now her hips roll in a sharp stuttery way as Max continues to push the pleasure through her.

“You’re so beautiful when you cum.” Max whispers as she watches Chloe and feels immensely proud of herself that she made that happen.

“You’re beautiful... that was mmm so fuck, just incredible... I’m really hot and... wow I don’t even know...” The blue haired girl pants, almost delirious, sweat and ‘ _other_ ’ fluids dripping from herself.

But Max doesn’t stop and wants to hear her name screamed like that again. So she moves both of their hands and slides two fingers from herself and one from the punks, to the girls hot wet entrance.

She kisses Chloe before she says, “Go inside with me... I want us to fuck you together. I need to feel you.”

Chloe is barely able to breathe, let alone move but she doesn’t want to stop. This is her wildest fantasies coming true. And if it feels anything like what she just felt then there’s no way she’s passing it up.

“Do it Max... fuck me, whatever you want!”

Max needs no further encouragement and slowly slides their fingers into the punks extremely wet, and slightly tighter hole, than she was expecting.

Chloe does a low guttural moan feeling a slight pain, stretched beyond what she knew she could be and accommodating this amount inside her. But she is quick to adjust and pushes through any pain, left with nothing but blissful pleasure, as Max fills her, deep, deeper than she’s ever felt, reaching depths she didn’t know she had as Max coaxes their fingers into a more curved way and slowly rocks them in and out.

Max makes sure to hit the slightly raised bumpy area of Chloe’s g-spot every time; She’s not stupid and knows where it is as she’s explored and experimented on herself enough times. And it receives gasps and breathy moans of pleasure in validation she’s doing it just right.

“Do you like that Chloe?” Max asks as she gazes down into blue eyes gazing back. Each word punctuated with a harder thrust in.

“Like you wouldn’t believe! I’ve wanted this, you for so long...” She answers breathlessly before capturing her girls lips with her own and clashing tongues. Body lit on fire and burning like a supernova about to explode.

They fight each other for dominance, both wanting to take the lead. But the punk gives up in the end, too enraptured in the beautiful girl giving her pleasure like she’s never felt before. ‘ _If I’m honest with myself I totally love Max taking charge of me. It’s a hella turn on!’_

With the pleasure building inside Chloe at an unfathomable rate, she pulls back from the younger girls lips with a throaty moan as her back arches then she screams, “Yes yes YES Max! Wow I’m cumming... don’t stop! HA AAAHH UH MAAAX...” Body soaring, white stars clouding her vision, and all that exists is Max, herself and pure mind and body numbing ecstasy, as all else evaporates into nothing.

They continue to pump their fingers but at a less vigorously hard pace as Chloe slows her sporadic hip movements down.

Once Max is satisfied Chloe has come down, she slowly eases their fingers out of her.

“Jesus Max! It’s like the orgasm that keeps on giving. I’ve never felt anything like that before.” Chloe pants as she drips and sweats everywhere and continues to pulse and twitch with ripples of mini orgasms still happening.

“That’s because you’ve never had sex with me.” Max tells her jokingly, even though it’s true.

Chloe grins, “Only in my dreams about a billion times. And let me tell you, you were so much better in real life. Which I thought couldn’t be possible. I’ve got a hella vividly dirty mind.” Then she brings the proud smiling girl down for a very grateful and beautiful kiss...

.

With her strength returning and in need to show Max how she really feels, Chloe pulls back her lips with a smirk.

“My turn now hippie!”

Before Max has a chance to question anything, she is swiftly turned over onto her back. She looks up surprised into those devious excited blue ones gazing down into hers.

“Mmm I’ve wanted this for so long,” Chloe purrs as she grabs Max’s hands and pins them above her head, fingers laced together. Eyes lidded seductively and smirk dangerous, she hovers over the girl below her, “You’re mine now!...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot... it’s very unlike me to write anything sex based (total bull, I know, if you’ve read anything I’ve written) I’m sure people think I’m some sexed crazed freak because the majority of prompts I get are sex! Anyhoo, if anyone does want a one shot written (sex or other) then hit me up. And as always thanks for taking the time to give it a read.


End file.
